Torn Between Them
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Terri Wavewalker has just moved to Domino City. When strange things happen around her and the Millenium Items, a mystical power is granted her. Oh, and she has four lovesick suitors. What's a girl to do?


/Note/ Hiya! Here's something for all of you Yu-Gi-Oh fans! Please, E-mail me with who you want Terri to end up with, or I'll pick, and you may not like the results. Here are her stats: Name: Terri WaveWalker, Age: 16, Appearance: 5ft6- Emerald green eyes- Black hair that hangs to my waist, Miscellaneous- Allergic to: Daffodils- Oranges- Cats, Likes: Dancing-Singing-Truth or Dare, Dislikes: Spiders- Heights, Hobbies: Coming up with blends of tea- Sketching- Massage-Sewing-Sculpting, Expert gymnast.

So, do you like me?

"Ugh, this is just perfect. First day at a new school and I get to show up late and soaked." Terri stomped down the sidewalk, fuming. It was early spring, and today was a perfect example of an early-spring rainstorm, with icy-cold rain and a chilly wind that blew the rain everywhere and into everything. Up ahead, she could just make out the gates onto the school grounds. "Yes!" she cries and breaks into a run, only to slip in a puddle and fall hard on her rear directly in front of the doors. Muttering indistinctly under her breath, she gets to her feet and heads inside. She manages to find the main office without having to ask for directions.

"Yes? May I help you?" the secretary asked, without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Um… Yes, I think so. I'm a new student here, and I need to get my schedule and dry off." At the words 'dry off' she looked up at Terri.

"Oh you poor dear! Did you walk here in that awful rain? Come on, let's get you dried off." Ten minutes later, Terri was being led, by the secretary, and in dry clothes, down the hall and up a flight of stairs. "Here you go." The secretary said. Then she opened the door and poked her head in. "Ms. Ankara? I have a new student here, and she's in your class for first hour." From inside Terri could hear students whispering and a teacher's voice,

"That's fine with me, just send her in here." Not wanting to have to stand in front of the class and introduce herself, Terri froze.

"Go on." The secretary urged, and when the girl didn't respond, she put her hands on Terri's back and attempted to push her inside. "This is Terri WaveWalker. Apparently she's a bit shy." The teacher came over to the door.

"What's taking so long?" She saw the predicament Terri'd gotten herself into, and laughed. "Come on. Nobody in here bites." She took Terri's wrist in one hand and led her inside. She tried to resist, but this teacher was taller and stronger than her, so she followed her in. A majority of the boys in the room watched her enter, their gaze focused on Terri's slim, athletic body. "Come on, introduce yourself." At these dreaded words, Terri experienced a mental blank. Still, her mouth moved, apparently on its own, without her controlling what was said.

"M-my name is T-t-t-Terri WaveWalker and…and…" she stammered as her stomach gave a sickening lurch. "And…and… and I'm gonna be sick. 'Scuse me." She covered her mouth with one hand and hurried out of the room, recalling the bathroom she'd passed on the way there.

/15 minutes later/ Terri returned to the classroom, stopping outside the door, and knocking. Ms. Ankara opened it, smiled, and said, "There you are. I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine. I just don't do well with getting up in front of people."

"So I gathered. Why don't you come in? I have a place for you, and the class got your name earlier." Terri followed her inside, keeping her head down, along the front row of desks, then down to the third seat back in the last row. "There you go. You can sit here."

"Thanks." she settled herself, and was pleased to hear several unidentified voices ask if she was feeling okay. Class passed by quickly. By getting to class early, she had time to explain to the teacher why she her lunch quickly, and then pulled a sketchbook and pencil out of her bag. (Note: She's sitting on her jacket.) Outside, it had finally stopped raining. There was so much new material for sketching here! Terri sighed happily and began to draw.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

Around the middle of the lunch hour, Terri was interrupted by someone falling out of the tree she was leaning on and into her lap. "Owww!" They both said. Terri took a moment to look at this unexpected visitor. He was just a bit taller than her, with pure white hair that hung mid-way down his back, and soft brown eyes. For a split second, Terri's eyes locked onto his, then his gaze was broken by a second person falling out of the tree, followed by a third. A fourth climbed carefully down.

"Smooth move Joey." He muttered. He dug through the pile of bodies pinning Terri, muttering "I know you guys landed on someone… hmmm, now where are you? Ah! There you are!" Terri felt her hand get grabbed by someone else's hand in a firm grip (Note: Just for reference, one of the 'amazing falling teenage boys' is currently on top of her head, so she can't see anything. It's also hard to breathe.) Terri's rescuer hauled her out of the heap and onto her feet. "Sorry, I don't think they meant to do that."

"That's alright, I'm used to getting knocked around."

"Great, by the way, I'm Duke Devlon." Terri looked up, taking in his good looks. He was about 5' 10'', she guessed, with emerald green eyes and very messy black hair. His hair looked to be about to halfway to his waist at its longest point, but was mostly held back by a rubber band (His hair was in some semblance of a ponytail), and a red-and-black headband. He also had one ear pierced, with a six-sided die hanging from a chain attached to a small, silver stud.

"So, why were you in a tree over my head anyway?" she asked, dusting herself off.

"We were discussing stuff we can do. I said I could climb trees, they said they could too. Turns out they can climb trees, they just can't get down." Terri laughed.

"So I gathered."

"And what are we, invisible?" A rather insulted sounding voice came from behind Terri. She turned to see one of the boys she hadn't had a chance to meet yet. He was the same height as Duke, with messy blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm Joey Wheeler. You all in one piece?" He extended a hand, which Terri shook.

"Don't forget about me. The name's Tristan Taylor." Terri shook his hand also. Tristan was, again, the same height as Duke, with short brown hair that stood at a point over his forehead, and brown eyes. She gave an exaggerated theatrical bow.

"I'm Terri WaveWalker. I don't think I got your name?" This last was directed at the boy with white hair.

"Ryou Bakura, often known by my last name." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Bakura. Why don't ya' get up?" Joey asked. Terri seemed to be the only person to note the pained tone of his voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned

"No, look" he turned sideways, showing his right arm, which he was cradling to his chest. Terri knew what the problem was immediately.

"Let me see." Terri said gently, kneeling down beside him and reaching for his arm. In response, Bakura clutched his arm tighter to his body.

"No, don't touch it!"

"Bakura, let me see. I'll be as gentle as I can." Even with this promise, it took another 5 minutes and considerable effort on the part of the boys and Terri to convince Bakura to allow her to examine his arm. Finally:

"Oh, all right. Just be careful." Very carefully, Terri loosened his grip on his arm, and then pulled it toward herself, straightening it out. Right about then, Bakura yelped "Sorry 'Kura. I'm being as gentle as I can."

"I know." Once his arm was straight, Terri felt it over carefully, working from the shoulder down. When she reached a point about mid-way between his elbow and wrist her sensitive fingers found a break. Just to make sure, she said to Bakura

"I think I found the problem. Let me know if this is the spot." Carefully, she squeezed the spot.

"Aaaagh!" 'Whump' Bakura yelled, then flopped over sideways.

"Yup, that's the spot." Terri says, rather surprised at his reaction.

"Uh… Bakura? You okay buddy?" Joey asked, waving his hand in front of Bakura's face. No answer.

"Don't bother, he passed out." Terri told him. Then, she held his arm at the elbow, watching the way his arm hung. Right where she'd found the break, his arm sort of went limp, hanging in an unnatural way.

"Ewww." Duke, Joey, and Tristan said together.

"This boys, is what happens when you fall out of a tree, then have two other people land on you. Hmmm, looks like he snapped both bones clean through. Tristan, would you and Joey go get the nurse please?" The two went, leaving Terri with Duke and the unconscious Bakura.

"You know a lot about broken bones." Duke commented, sliding down the tree to sit on his heels.

"Of course. I'm a gymnast, and after a while, you get to know broken bones pretty well."

"You've broken bones?"

"Nope, I'm lucky. I've just been around broken bones. At the last gymnastic academy I was at, I was nominated for the nurse's assistant because I didn't get queasy around broken bones."

"Impressive. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?"

"Uh-huh. Just transferred from up north. I've gotta hand it to you, you have a beautiful city. Ocean on side, Mountains on the other."

"I never thought of it that way. Guess you're right. Oh, by the way, do you have anyone to hang out with after school?"

"No, I only know you four." Just as Terri said this, Joey and Tristan came running back, with the school nurse right behind them. Five minutes later, after Bakura had been taken away, and the nurse had praised Terri for her expert knowledge of broken bones.

"So, d'ya want to hang with us after school?" Duke asked

"Sure."

"Awesome!" the boys seemed quite pleased with her agreeing to hang with them. Just then, a short someone shot around the side of the tree and tackled Joey.

"Ack!" Without thinking, Terri reached for the two and lifted the boy who'd knocked Joey down up by the front of his shirt. Both Duke and Tristan hurried over to her, looking startled

"Terri! Put 'im down! He's a friend!"

"Oh" Quickly, she released her captive, and he fell hard on his behind. Terri hadn't realized that she'd been actually holding him off the ground. "Sorry"

"That's okay. Guess I startled you. M'names Yugi Mutou." Yugi was shorter than Terri, with spiky, red/black hair with blonde bangs. His eyes were a deep purple, and he wore a pyramid shaped puzzle around his neck.

"I'm-"

"Terri WaveWalker right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm in your homeroom. So're Tristan and Joey, but they're never awake in the morning."

"I'm glad I've got friends here."

"Didn't you have friends in your last school?" Tristan asked

"No, people thought my hobbies were weird, so I was shunned. My having a thing for working with mechanics didn't help either."

"You don't have to worry about that here. We're sort of some of the stranger kids here, so you're fine." Joey promised

"You mentioned hobbies, what are they?" Duke wanted to know

"I sew, sketch, sculpt, and I make teas. Oh, and I love fixing broken down machinery, mainly vehicles."

"Quite a versatile list of abilities." Yugi mused "What's that?" he indicated the sketchbook Terri held. (Note: She's actually drawing right now.)

"Oh, it's my sketch book. Here, want to see?" She closed the book and handed it over, then listened to the admiring comments from the boys. Then:

"Whoa! How'd you draw this!" Terri knew that they had reached the last, almost finished sketch.

"Which one?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"This one here." Tristan handed her the book, pointing to one. The unfinished picture showed a wounded soldier leaning against a tree, with several of his comrades gathered around, but still leaving a gap through which you could see the wounded one. He was rather beat up, as were his companions, clothing ripped, most exposed skin bruised, or cut and bloody. This one however, was clutching his right arm, the sleeve covering which was now little more than a tattered rag. His arm was very bloody, the skin ragged around a long deep gash; in addition, his arm was at an odd angle, obviously broken.

"Why don't you take a closer look at the faces of the soldiers?" They obeyed

"Hey! That's us!" Yugi cried "Look, that's Tristan, here's Duke, I'm right there, Joey's next to me, and Bakura's the hurt one! How'd you draw this Terri? It's amazing!"

"Simple. I took the images of Bakura against the tree, you guys around him, and I put you, Yugi, where I was earlier, right beside Bakura."

"So you drew this from memory and imagination?" Joey wanted to know

"Yup."

"Speaking of Bakura, where is he? I thought he was with you guys." Yugi asked

"He fell out of the tree, landed on me, then Tristan and Joey fell after him. Unfortunately, he broke his arm when he fell. The nurse took him to get it set."

"Ow." Yugi said sympathetically.

"You said it." Terri heard the bell ring, and stood "See you guys after school!"

"Yeah! Meet us at the gates!"

"Will do! Later!" Terri raced for the gym, while the boys scattered in different directions. Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad after all.

7


End file.
